Winter of their love
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Spock took Nyota Uhura for his wife many years ago. But Vulcans live longer than Humans. Will he survive the loss of his greatest love? The only woman who understood and accepted him?


Spock and Uhura marry. They live a happy life, raising their family, and watching as that family expands. But now Uhura is getting old, and seeing her husband seem to hardly age at all is not easy for her. A screenshot of the end of a beautiful relationship. And maybe, why so few Vulcans mate with humans.

I do not own anything Star Trek, just allowing the characters to express themselves for a bit. Reviews accepted graciously.

**Winter of their love**

Nyota Uhura sat watching her family play in the yard. They were growing up so fast. Spock had surprised her with this reunion for her 102nd birthday. There were the three children that she had borne with Spock. He had proven to be quite the nervous expectant father, although only someone who knew him well would know. Once the children had come, he took a great interest in their education, while Nyota taught them to appreciate the more artistic elements, such as music.

When one of their daughters and their son had decided to enlist in Star Fleet, both Nyota and Spock encouraged them proudly. While Nyota's career had ended many years ago, Spock was still in the service, serving at the Academy as an instructor. Nyota wondered if he ever missed being on board a ship. He had requested an Earth assignment when she had suffered a minor heart episode a decade ago. The doctor had given her a medication that he said would extend her life for perhaps another 20 years. Spock transferred to Earth over Nyota's protests, and took care of her until she felt normal again. He seemed to enjoy teaching the new cadets, but still, she wondered. He was young, by Vulcan terms. He could always go back to a ship assignment.

Their children were all married and had children of their own, so Nyota could sit back and be a grandparent, which for some reason, was much easier than being a parent. The hardest day came when one of the grandkids had twins, so now she was a great-grandmother. That day, she felt so old, but admitted she wouldn't trade her life for anything.

She watched her brood of children and their spouses and kids playing an old game called baseball. She laughed as they tried to hit the small ball and ran around the bases, she thought they were called. Often, someone would drop the ball, or miss catching it altogether. Her heart warmed at the love she felt for all of them.

Nyota's eyes were closed as she remembered good times, when she felt the warm lips of her husband's on hers.

"How do you feel, my wife?" Spock would often use this term, as his father would call his own mother, but Nyota would give him _that_ _look_. Then she would smile and tell him that she "felt fine".

"Oh, Spock, thank you so much for getting everyone here today. I could not have had a better birthday." He sat beside her on the porch swing, a concession to Nyota's childhood home, where her father had built such a swing. It was sitting there at night that she came to appreciate the stars. She decided to combine her love of them with her talent for linguistics, and enlisted in Star Fleet.

"My dear, it was a simple thing to do. They all wanted to be here. Our children may not be unique in their love for you, but they are special nonetheless."

Nyota smiled her agreement and waved, calling out to the terribly inept and now hysterical baseball players rolling around on her lawn. "Lunch is ready," she called out. Spock had grown to be a pretty good BBQer, even though he did not eat any of the meat he cooked. He would opt instead for grilled vegetables, while Nyota enjoyed her hamburgers and steaks.

Everyone came running to the porch, the younger children hugging their grandmother, before grabbing plates and waiting for Grandpa Spock to dole out the food.

Nyota had thought it odd that the children had taken after Spock in appearance, each having slightly pointed ear tips, yet they took after their human side in their love for meat.

After everyone had been served, Spock brought Nyota a plate, but she refused it. "I'm not very hungry right now, my love. Perhaps later, I'll eat a bite."

He set the plate on the floor, and sat beside his wife. "You must have a piece of cake then. It's your favourite." He held her hand, which was cold, and rubbed it, trying to transfer his warmth to it. "Do you wish to go inside? The fog is starting to roll in over the bay."

She bent upward and kissed his cheek. "Maybe in a few minutes. I don't want this day to end. Let me stay with the kids awhile longer."

Spock put his arm around Nyota and hugged her close. He watched as his family enjoyed the meal he had prepared, talking and laughing. He had encouraged them to chose to live by Vulcan standards or Human, as they chose. Just before Spock's father, Sarek, had died, he had given Spock his blessing for living his own life as he chose. And that life was exemplary. He did not miss shipboard life, because when Nyota had resigned, the enjoyment of that assignment faded. When doctors insisted she stay on Earth, he knew that he must as well. In all that time since, he'd never regretted making the decision, even when his wife would prod him to go back into space.

His life was here, with Nyota at his side.

******************************************************************************

Later, after everyone had hugged Grandma Nyota goodbye, Spock brought her indoors and made her go to bed. She didn't fight very hard, as it had been a tiring day. Spock brought her a cup of her favourite herbal tea, and pulled the cover up to her waist as she sat against the bed's headboard. He sat next to her. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, I did, husband. It could not have been better. Did you hear T'Noral say that she was just informed of her new assignment aboard the USS Endeavor? Her first deep space assignment. She's so happy."

"And you are ever the proud grandmother. They are all good children. I would not have imagined being so fortunate in my family, even though you were the center of my universe, Nyota. Thank you for being the perfect wife."

Nyota laughed. "Far from perfect, but as someone who loves you very much, you made it easy for me."

Spock heard a sigh come from his wife, so he took the cup from her hand and set it on the side table. He made sure she was comfortable, then took her hand in his.

"Spock, was it ever strange for you to be with me when I started to get older? I mean, as a Vulcan, you don't age nearly as fast as we humans. I look more like your grandmother too."

"I assure you, wife, that I'm getting older as well. You must remember that I'm in my middle years now. And being half-human allows my body to suffer ailments that a full-Vulcan may not. In any case, I would care for you no matter what. You are my soul, my emotional anchor. Without you, my life would support only the work. You have given me more. And, our children are my greatest joy. Without you, there would be no family. Would you ask me to forego the pleasure of that experience?"

"No, Spock, but if you had married a Vulcan woman, she would have aged with you. I'm not looking forward to leaving you behind." She reached up to caress his cheek.

Spock noticed how tired she seemed this evening. That worried him, but she only waved it off. "It's been a long day, what with the party and all. I'll be fine tomorrow, after a good night sleep. I love you, husband. Thank you for a beautiful day."

Reassured, Spock kissed Nyota, whispered, "I love you also, my wife" eliciting yet another_ look_, and left her to sleep while he worked in the den.

******************************************************************************

Later, when he returned to the bedroom, he bent to kiss his wife one more time before going to bed himself. He noticed that her cheek felt cool. He checked for her pulse and felt none. She had died in her sleep. The sudden shock of this knowledge caused his heart to skip a beat. He sat beside her, looking at how natural she seemed.

She was only sleeping, he told himself.

He took her hand and held it tightly. Why had he not been here? She had been tired and that should have told him to keep a close watch on her. But she would have protested and ordered him to finish his work.

He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. Even in old age, she was beautiful. How could she ever have doubted his true desire to be with her? He knew he would most likely outlive her, but space was a dangerous place to live and work, and there were no guarantees for anyone in Star Fleet.

What would he do now? Coming home to an empty house would be difficult. No greeting, no teasing, no Nyota. He would have to call the children, of course. Just not now. He wanted to be with his wife alone for a moment longer. Once she was taken away for burial preparation, it would be final. He could not bear to let her go, just yet.

His mind wandered back to the early days of their marriage. His father had officially welcomed her to the family clan. When Sarek had passed on, Nyota stood by Spock, supportive and strong. On Vulcan Two, as the colony planet had come to be called, he would not have been able to show his grief, but on Earth, he was free to express his sorrow to his wife. With her, he could be himself, both Vulcan and Human.

Wake up, he willed. I do not wish to live without you.

He knew he would though. He had their family. He would see Nyota in each and every one of them. She would continue to live in them. And one day, if human beliefs were correct, he might see her again, when it came time for his passing.

Wait for me, wife.

He kissed her on the forehead, and then her cool lips. He would have to notify the family, then the coroner. He would mourn her, and then he would try to learn to live without her love and encouragement. He had been blessed to have enjoyed what Nyota called the Spring, Summer and Autumn of their love. Now the Winter had passed with her death.

Spock slowly went to the desk that held the tele-monitor, and called their firstborn.

"My son, this is your father. I have news about your mother."


End file.
